Reversal
by KKTF
Summary: Ichigo wakes up in Hueco Mundo after a forced to consume an unknown liquid from Mayuri. Disoriented, we follow our hero around a frightening new world for him.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello there everyone~**

**Welcome to chapter 1 of Reversal!**

**I'm so glad you chose to read this little story of mine.**

**All right, all right, let's get on with the story so you don't have to listen to my silly babbling…**

**Summary: Ichigo wakes up in Hueco Mundo after a forced to consume an unknown liquid from Mayuri. Disoriented, we follow our hero around a frightening new world for him.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. The only thing I own is the storyline, Irtonium and that random drink mentioned here. Also the machine. And the pretty black and purple pens I used to draft this story. But that's about it. I don't even own my room. Though I own that poster...Off with my babbles or let you people eat cake!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

"Ichigo drink this" said the 12th captain, rather forcefully.  
>"No. Freakin'. Way." Backing slowly away, Ichigo eyed the weird concoction warily. This concoction was pale green in color that appeared to glow slightly. Bits of something floated on the surface, appearing rather radioactive. Glaring daggers at the captain, Ichigo continued to back away until he bumped lightly into a wall. He realized he had nowhere else to go and had no choice but to drink that…poison. He wouldn't drink it, however, without putting up a fight. Whipping his zanpakuto out and aiming at Mayuri, he took up a fighting stance and prepared to attack.<p>

"Zangets-"

"Nemu, hold him down."  
>"Yes sir." Shunpo-ing straight in front of Ichigo, Nemu grabbed both his arms, stopping his attack and forced him to the ground.<p>

"Let go of me Nemu!" Ichigo strained further as Mayuri approached with the substance in his hands. "Good job Nemu." Forcing Ichigo's mouth open, Mayuri slowly poured the contents of the cup into a choking Ichigo's mouth. Nemu promptly let go of Ichigo, sprawled on the floor, and, walking back to her master's side, observed Ichigo. After a few moments of awkward silence, save for the choking and coughing sounds coming from poor Ichigo, Mayuri sighed, clearly disappointed. "Another failed experiment." Shaking his head, he turned back around and proceeded to make some changes to his mixture.

"Failed! That nearly killed me!" Holding his throat desperately, Ichigo slowly sat up. Reaching over to lean on something to stand up, his hand accidentaly rested and pushed a button. Hearing a familiar beep, Mayuri twitched, turned around and hoped that he did not just hear what he heard. Right eye twitching madly, he realized what Ichigo pressed: the button to activate the Reversal machine.

* * *

><p>Allow me to explain; Mayuri Kurotsuchi considers the Reversal machine a failed experiment. This particular machine is oddly shaped; flat on one side and bulging areas on the other 4 sides. Made completely of Irtontium*, this machine was considered invincible in build by many. To activate it, you must press the big red button on the flat side. Its effects are devastating. Turning every single person to their opposite gender, it also changes their personalities to the opposite, as well as their likes and dislikes. The only person who is not affected is the one who has pressed the button.<p>

* * *

><p>The effects of the machine were so great that the blast opened up a portal to Hueco Mundo. Sucking Ichigo in, it soon deposited our protagonist in a barren desert. Alone, confused, blinded and knocked out, we find our Ichigo near the same place where had had met Nel for the first time.<p>

* * *

><p>*Irtomium:<br>(made up metal) A metal with a very high melting point, high conductivity and does not rust. Because of it's high durability, this metal is expensive and rare. Often called "The Invincible Metal"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Whew! How did you all like this first chapter? Good? Good! Do you have any comments to tell me or do you see anything to be improved? Just click that beautiful little REVIEW button down there! –Hint hint-. I just wanted to say that I'm so happy for finally getting this out of me! I haven't written in a long time and this story was just itching to be written so I took the opportunity to write it. By the way, for any of you who do know me, (my pen name I mean. What did you think you sick stalkers?) I apologize for Return to the Past and Alone With an Emerald for not being updated for so long! I have bits and pieces written for both those stories but I haven't had any time to finish them at all. It IS exam time for a lot of us. Good luck for any of you out there who has exams and remember, review, review, review! Thank you all so much for reading this and see you all next chapter!**

**~darknitesrose**

**Side note: I finally figured out how to do that awesome line! /side note  
>Second side note: Does anyone else really like this new layout of the account page? side note **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Ne, who's this?" Nel poked at the figure lying on the ground. "Orange hair…must be Itsygo." Said person lay very still on the ground, not recognizing their deep voice. However, the way they pronounced his name was familiar.

"Ah, he's not moving. Must be dead. Let's go" and with that, Nel left. Ichigo slowly raised his head and glanced at the retreating figure's back. Green hair, skull mask, tattered clothes, midget-sized, Nel?

"Oi Nel!" Upon hearing their name, Nel turned around to face Ichigo.

"Ah, so he lives." As Nel came closer, Ichigo noticed Nel looked…off. Firstly, Nel was acting too mature and secondly, was it just him or was Nel looking a bit like a he? As soon as Nel was within reach to Ichigo, Ichigo said, "Nel? Are you a girl?" A vein popped in Nel's head and he promptly thwacked Ichigo hard on the head for asking the question. "What are you, stupid? I'm a guy!" _I'm a guy! A guy! Guy! Guy! _Those words echoed in Ichigo's head before he blurted out, "What! But, but I thought…you were a girl?" Lightly tugging his hair in confusion, Ichigo glanced worriedly at the ground. Was he going insane…?

"Amusing. I must bring you back to Mistress Aizen at once." Following a persistent Nel, Ichigo glanced around as they entered Aizen's place, castle, or something. Spotting a female Grimmjow, he really then did believe his mind was malfunctioning.

"Ahhh! It's Ichigoooooooooooo!" Running over and latching herself onto Ichigo's arm, a female Ulquiorra smiled lovingly up at him.

"Holy what! Ulquiorra! Are _you _malfunctioning too!" Gesturing at Ulquiorra's head.

"I'm totally fine! I lovveee you Ichigooooo!" Ulquiorra attempted to steal a kiss rom Ichigo but was promptly pulled away by a shy-looking Grimmjow.

"Don't…Ulqui…You know how Aizen-sama doesn't like when…when you act like this." Wow. Stop right there. Was Grimmjow…blushing? Rummaging around his shinigami uniform, Ichigo found a cameral and swiftly took a few pictures of Ulquiorra and Grimmjow. They would never be able to live this down!

* * *

><p>"Bow down at once!" Nel hissed to Ichigo as they neared Aizen. Gathering the facts from the situation he was in, Ichigo deducted that everyone in Hueco Mundo had switched genders and personalities. This most likely meant that Aizen was female. Looking up, he realized she looked quite decent, long flowing brown hair, deep eyes…okay, let's not continue this. After all, Aizen was his enemy!<p>

"Ichigo, how nice to see you again!" Aizen smiled lightly into her sleeve and daintily brought an ornamental teacup to her lips. Ichigo shivered. This was not feeling right at all. Waving a hand at Nel, Aizen dismissed him and turned to Ichigo.

"Now, what brings you here to Hueco Mundo?" Ichigo shifted uncomfortably. Was Aizen still evil? Would she still attack him or was she really the opposite of that? Just at that moment, Ulquiorra appeared with a few vicious looking dogs at his, no her side. "Ichigo! Marry me!" She sauntered over to Ichigo and stared into his eyes, waiting expectantly for his response.

"Ahem." Aizen cleared her throat. Clearly, she did not appreciate this behavior in her presence.

"Aw shut up woman!" Ulquiorra snapped angrily at Aizen. Ichigo just stood there, shocked beyond belief. Ulquiorra had just gotten angry and actually yelled at Aizen.

"Oh dear Lord…" he muttered to himself. Aizen opened her eyes very wide. She looked so angry at that second that Ichigo thought she would have snapped and kill Ulquiorra right there in front of his eyes. Instead, she just lowered her eyes and let her bottom lip quiver.

"Y-y-yes Ulquiorra" she stuttered. Tears slid down Aizen's face and Ichigo quickly took a few pictures of her. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted Grimmjow.

"Hey Grimmjow!" Grimmjow's face lit up at the mention of her name and she glanced up hopefully at Ichigo.

"How dare you call that woman's name when I am in your presence!" Baring her teeth at Ichigo, Ulquiorra hissed in Ichigo's face.

"Wow…possessive aren't you?" Ichigo arched an eyebrow at the girl in front of him. She simply growled and stalked off with Grimmjow in tow, probably to get angry with her later.

"This day is just getting weirder and weirder by the minute." Ichigo turned around to walk out of Aizen's castle but not before snapping a few shots of the two retreating figures.

Ichigo glanced around at the gender-switched people. Harribel had become a tall guy who stumbled over his words, Starrk had become a nervous girl who kept running around organizing things and Nnoitra just scared him. She/he had long black hair that reached her thighs and she was dancing around with butterflies. Rainbows and sparkles appeared beside her and she was constantly petting unicorns.

"I think my eyes have been burnt away," he muttered to himself. "How can there even be butterflies in his dead place?" Ichigo shook his head and saw Grimmjow (once again!) petting blue-furred cats. They purred at her and demanded for more attention. Smiling happily to herself, she gladly stroked their fur and fed them little fish. Their fur looked really soft and Ichigo had a sudden urge to hug one of them. As Ichigo walked silently, hoping not to catch her attention, a stick flew out of nowhere and slid under Ichigo's foot. He stepped on it and caused it to snap in half. The sound broke the quiet silence and rang through the air. Ichigo looked sheepishly at Grimmjow. She looked frightened.

"Uh…hey…" Scratching the back of his head, Ichigo flashed a smile at her. She clutched a kitten to her chest and ran quickly away.

"Well that certainly wasn't weird." Ichigo continued walking aimlessly around Hueco Mundo, unsure of what to do.

"Hey you," a voice disrupted Ichigo's thoughts and he turned to find it's owner. There stood Tousen with an irritated look on her face.

"I don't care if you're a guest of Aizen-sama's or not but you're an intruder all the same." She drew her Zanpakuto and struck at Ichigo.

"Wait, what about all that justice you keep talking about?" Ichigo countered but was shaken as to why Tousen was randomly attacking him.

"Don't talk back at me you trash!" Tousen kept striking at him until Gin materialized.

"Ne, Tousen, you should stop." Gin had long silver hair, a small smile and large open eyes. The eyes came as a shock to Ichigo since he had never seen his with his eyes open. Well, that was when he was still a male. The two promptly disappeared and Ichigo sat down on the ground. He sighed and looked at the dull clouds floating across the sky. How was he going to get out of here? Knowing that he would probably never be able to escape, he decided to reflect about today's events.

Mayuri had forced poison down his throat, he woke up after being unconscious in Hueco Mundo, he found a male version of Nel who was much more mature, a shy Aizen, an explosive Ulquiorra who seemed to take a liking to him, a shy Grimmjow who avoided him at all costs, a stumbling Harribel, a hyperactive Starrk, a creepy Nnoitra, a savage Tousen and a quiet Gin. What else could happen to make his day even weirder? Just then, the sky decided to open a portal and swallow him up. Landing harshly on his butt, Ichigo found himself in Seireitei with a certain captain and their lieutenant…?

* * *

><p>My favorite black pen is starting to die. I just got it 2 days ago and it's almost dead. What? Anyways, I'm open to any suggestions as to which captain and lieutenant you'd like to see. It's up to you guys! Pick a division from the list below and I'll write about the division with the most votes. However, if, after 2 weeks, there are no votes, I will choose a division at random and write about them. Thank you!<p>

**List of Captains and Lieutenants:**

**1****st**** division- **Genryusai Shigakuni Yamamoto + Chojiro Sasakibe

**2****nd**** division**- Soi Fon + Marechiyo Oomaeda

**3****rd**** division**- - + Izuru Kira

**4****th**** division**- Retsu Unohana + Isane Kotetsu

**5****th**** division**- - + Momo Hinamori

**6****th**** division**- Byakuya Kuchiki + Renji Abarai

**7****th**** division**- Sajin Komamura + Tetsuzaemon Iba

**8****th**** division**- Shunsui Kyoraku + Nanao Ise

**9****th**** division**- - + Shuuhei Hisagi

**10****th**** division**- Toshiro Hitsugaya + Rangiku Matsumoto

**11****th**** division**- Kenpachi Zaraki + Yachiru Kusajishi

**13****th**** division**- Jushiro Ukitake + -

**Later On:**

**Orihime Inoue**

**Ishida Uryuu**

**Yasutora Sado**

**Yoruichi Shihoin**

**Kisuke Urahara + co.**

**Ichigo's family**


	3. Not a chapter! Short notice

I can't tell you all how sorry I am about not updating my stories! I feel so bad! I've read through all my stories again and I realized how badly written they were. I'm most likely going to go over all of them and fix them. This'll take a while since I'm doing it for all three stories. Cue the shameless advertisement. The three stories are Return to the Past, Reversal and Alone with an Emerald. Anyways, if you want to know where I'm at for story writing, I'm working on Return to the Past right now. Chapter 5. I should be published in 2 weeks so just hang in there for a bit longer! The clean up of all the stories will take place in about 3 weeks, right after the 5th chapter of Return to the Past is published.

Just to give you an idea about how the clean up will go, I'll be fixing the spelling mistakes, grammar, dialog and settings. As well, I will be squishing chapters together so the stories will be cut down in terms of number of chapters.

I really can't thank you guys enough for the favorites and reviews. Thanks so much for your support and I hope you'll still read my badly written stories!


End file.
